


Push You Away

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin and Brian POV's during Season 4 Episode 8





	Push You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Just a little bit of angst. I may add more to this one I'm not sure yet...I just felt sort of left hanging at the end of this and alot of episodes in season four.  


* * *

Justin's POV

 

"What the hell was that?" He just pushed me out the damn door like I was nothing...just nothing at all. Anything to get me out of there and away from him. I want to pound on the door and scream for him to let me in but somehow the fight just got knocked out of me before it could even build.

 

I'm walking down the sidewalk now and the tears are flowing unchecked down my face. How could he do this? Damn him!!! He can't do this alone, why doesn't he see that--all of this pushing me away has got to stop. I know that he is scared and I'm scared too but he can't keep pretending that he doesn't need anyone anymore.

 

It doesn't really matter how he found out that I knew what was going on--I knew Michael wouldn't be strong enough to go on pretending that everything was okay but, christ Michael you could have given me some warning!!! I'm climbing the steps to Daphne's now and as I reach the door I resolve to give him tonight and then tomorrow, well I guess I'll just have to wait and see what else he can come up with to push me away.

 

 

 

Brian's POV

 

"Christ!!! I'am such an asshole sometimes!!" But it had to be done I know that. I can't have him here and see me like this....diseased and old. I mean come on how long will it take for him to get tired of that? He won't want me like this and I know that. I mean he left me before when I wasn't what he wanted right? So what if I pushed him to it...if he wanted to stay he would have. "Yeah, Kinney keep telling yourself that and maybe you will actually believe it" 

I couldn't give him romance and flowers commitment or monogamy so he went and found someone who could. And I sure as hell couldn't save him from that fucking bat!!! So it's just as well that I push him out of this situation now while he still has time. There are so many reasons why him and I just can't be and one day he will realise that...he has to.

 

Collapsing on the bed, I don't even pull the covers up just lie here cold and shaking so I can feel something other than this ache that is in my chest and the lump in the throat. Push it down, push it all down. I can't go back on it now I have to see this all the way through because I know this isn't done yet. Tomorrow he'll be back and I'll have to think of something else to push him away.


End file.
